1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an audio jack type connector for transmitting audio signals.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional audio jacks usually comprise an insulative casing defining a top opening and an interior space for accommodating a number of conductive terminal members therein. An insulative cover is fixed to the casing to seal the top opening and to fix the terminal members in position. Each conductive terminal member comprises resilient sections that undergo deformation when contacted by a plug inserted into the interior space. Examples of conventional audio jacks are disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 5-90863 and Taiwan patent application No. 80203161.
However, in such conventional designs, the conductive terminal members are not securely retained in position, especially during insertion of the plug. Thus, intermittent audio signal transmission may result. In addition, conventional audio jacks provide no means for a user to observe and detect disconnection of the terminal members. It is thus desirable to have an audio jack that effectively secures the terminal members in position and also allows the user to observe the terminal members.